star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dabrir Vesh
"I am not leaving behind anybody that I can help. You're welcome to go on ahead, but I'm going back there." ''- '''Episode 13' Dabrir Vesh '''is a Togruta member of the Jedi Order, formerly on a mission to the Serpent's Coil, now embroiled in the adventures of the Last Resort. Very adverse to physical combat, though knowing how to defend himself, he has shown some impressive skill at healing, mending his own wounds during the harrowing escape from the Prison Massacre in 3639 BBY. He has since proven indispensible to the group in their subsequent adventures, often proving the difference between life and death of several members. After witnessing a group of younglings pass their final Initiate Trials, he chose his first Padawan - the Zeltron Tora Nioc. Background Very little is known to the Party members at this point, with most ideas about his background being assumptions. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Soak: 4 * Wound Threshold: 13 * Strain Threshold: 14 * Defence: 1/1 * Force Rating: 2 * Morality: 78 Skills * Coercion: 1 * Computers: 1 * Cool: 1 * Discipline: 1 * Education: 1 * Leadership: 2 * Lightsaber: 2 * Lore: 1 * Medicine: 2 * Negotiation: 1 * Perception: 1 * Vigilance: 1 * Xenology: 1 Special Abilities * ''Species: ''Grants two boost die instead of one when performing an assist maneuver. * When an opponent targets the character with a Force power, after the opponent generates FP, reduce the total generated by 1, to a minimum of 0. * Decrease the difficulty of Fear checks by one. * Once per round, Vesh may perform the Defensive Stance maneuver and guard against incoming attacks, suffering strain no greater than ranks in the talent. Incoming attacks then have upgraded difficulty equal to strain suffered. * May commit a force die - and for every full encounter it remains committed, the character heals 1 wound per rank in Healing Trance. * When making a successful Medicine check to heal an ally, Vesh may spend one Destiny Point to allow the target to heal additional wounds equal to ranks in Xenology. * May Parry a Brawl, Melee or Lightsaber check, suffering 1 strain to do so and decreasing damage suffered by 6. * Targets of Medicine checks recover one additional strain per ranks of Physician (3x) * May Reflect a Ranged or Gunnery hit suffered, suffering 3 strain and reducing damage by 3. * Targets of Medicine checks heal one additional wound per ranks of Surgeon. (1x) Force Powers * '''Move ** Basic Power: *** Can move small objects via the power of the Force. User may spend FP to move one object of silhouette 0 that is within short range up to their maximum range. The default maximum is short range. ** Upgrades: *** Strength 1 **** Spend FP to increase silhouette able to be targeted by number of Strength upgrades purchased. *** Range 1 **** Spend FP to increase the power's maximum range a number of times equal to upgrades purchased. * Heal/Harm ** Basic Power: *** Heal: May spend FP to heal a number of wounds equal to Intellect from an engaged living creature (including user). ** Upgrades: *** Range 2 **** Spend FP to increase the possible range of the target by a number of bands equal to Range upgrades purchased *** Magnitude 1 **** Spend 2 FP to affect 1 additional target within range per upgrade purchased. Weapons * Blade of Daratos Vesh ** Lightsaber, Engaged, Damage 7, Critical Rating 2, Breach 1, Sunder, Pierce 2. *** YYGG Inventory * Lightsaber of Daratos Vesh (destroyed) ** White Crystal * Lightsaber ** Red Crystal * Datapad * Concealing Robes * Jedi Battle Armour * Medpac * Backpack * Ration Pack x10 * Stimpack x4 Category:Party Category:Consular Category:Healer Category:Togruta Category:Jedi